


What Didn't Happen

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Animal Death, Death, Drabble, F/M, Het, Kid Fic, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HereEatThisKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereEatThisKitten/gifts).



> This is not opposite day. But it is HereEatThisKitten's birthday, and this is a gift for her. You're welcome, HETK!

Ray took another drag, pulling the sheet up to his sweat-soaked waist. The rugmuncher started wailing in the other room, and Ray kicked his bedmate. Dark hair tumbled over a shoulder as Victoria rolled away. Ray kicked again. “Nuh uh, you made it, you deal with it.”

“I didn’t make it _alone_.” 

Ray watched her stand. Damn, he loved that ass.

“Sure as fuck didn’t make it with me, sweetheart. I just cleaned up the mess you made.” Ray bared his teeth, as Dief had at the last, standing over his master’s dead body. Best two bullets Ray ever spent.


End file.
